The Chosen Girl
by lisa b green
Summary: Layla works at the Museum of Antiquities with her step-father, Terrence Bey. Friends Evy and Jonathan find a treasure map to Hamunaptra, with the help of Rick O'Connell they are off on an adventure. When the treasure hunt begins, a fight engages with the Medjai. She insists on following through their warning to leave but what if her adventure turns out to be destiny?
1. The Birth

**Prologue**

 _Flashback 1898_

Medjai women prayed for the woman inside to be alright. The leader, Chief Ardeth,awaited outside the tent for any news.

The entire tribe is awaiting outside for the birth of the chosen one to whom will defeat the Creature if he shall ever arise.

According to their prophecy, every chosen one is born male and is taught by their father how to prevent the rise of the creature. If the creature should be resurrected, only the chosen one can defeat him.

The last chosen one went to Hamunaptra once he heard egyptian archeologists were in pursuit of finding the creature. Sadly, he was killed in gunfire. Luckily, He had told his wife who was pregnant with their child exactly how to defeat the creature in case he should not return for the birth of his son. The wife had took an oath of silence in respect of her husband, not telling other Medjai soldiers how to defeat the creature. Not even Chief of the Medjai.

A scream filled the ears of the tribe and the Chiefs son rushed to him.

"Father, whats happening in there?" young Ardeth asks. Only being four years of age, he didn't understand.

" The wife of the chosen one is birthing her child. Her son will be the one who will stop the creature if he shall arise." Chief Bay replied.

One last scream echoed out of the tent, then a soft cry of a child filled the ears of the tribe. People waiting outside the tent cheered and praised.

Several women scurried out the tent crying and rush to their husbands. They whispered low and conversed with others. Chief immediately could sense a danger. He rushed inside to see the problem.

Just moments ago, the woman who screamed in Child baring pain is now staring at the top of the tent, her body not breathing and unresponsive.

" We lost her. She lost too much blood bearing her child." The tribes head midwife informed him.

Chief shakes his head in sorrow, and sends a silent prayer for her soul to be at peace.

"Thats not what is causing the disruption of the people Chief… The child… can not be the next chosen one. She birthed…a daughter."

The Chief knew it was over for their people. The chosen one is dead, and his child is not male. It was said that only the chosen one can defeat the creature, and for hundreds of years they always birthed men.

"What about the child? How does she fare?"

" The child was birthed with her feet first. unlike anything i've seen before. The life line was entangled around her neck and she isn't breathing properly. She is alright for the moment, but If she should overcome this, she will have trouble breathing later in life. I'm sorry, Chief Bay…but she will not due for our survival against the creature."

Although the midwife was just another member of the tribe, she made a great argument. Chief Bay had the final say in what may happen with the child.

When he turned to the child, he spotted Young Ardeth observing the baby girl in awe.

"Father, is she the chosen one?" He asked.

Chief knelt down to his child and shook his head. " No, Ardeth…I fear she isn't."

Young Ardeth looked back at the baby, who at that time opened her eyes and watched him.

" If she isn't the chosen one…what will become of her?"

Chief went over his options. A child without parents is often engulfed into slavery, and if the child has conditions, they are killed by their owners.

"May I speak freely, Chief Bay?" Chief turned to the voice who entered the tent and found his cousin. Terrence Bey.

"That you may." Chief replied.

"Chief, This child is the last known descendant of the chosen family. Clearly she will be needed in the future if the creature shall ever arrive." He noted.

Chief shook his head. "But how could she if she is not informed how to do so? The prophecy informs us that only man can defeat this creature. The midwife warned me she is not in good health."

Terrence nodded and placed his hands on the Chiefs shoulders. " I understand, and if the child shall not make life on her own, then she will find peace with her parents and Allah. But if she overcomes it and she lives, She needs to be brought up with knowledge of her people. You and I know that if she is engaged in slavery, she will be lost to our people. And if she is the chosen one, it will be our own demise for not preparing to do so."

Chief took in Terrences words and nodded. "What do you suppose we do with her?"

Terrence looked at the child and back at his cousin.

" Let me take her. I will raise her and teach her the history of our people and knowledge of the creature. In time, when she is grown and can bear her own child, perhaps she can birth a son. The next chosen one."

"And if this creature shall ever arise before that time?"

"Father..." Both men turned to the young boy. "I will do everything in my power to make sure the creature shall never arise from his grave." Young Ardeth promised to his father and kissed his hand, then brought it to his head and knelt to the ground.

Chief placed a supportive hand on his son and smiled. He was proud to be raising a fine warrior, the next Chief Medjai.

" Very well, Terrence. You may take the child. Best of wishes to you and your daughter."

Terrence heard Chief and his words sank in. He was finally going to raise a child, and not just any child, but the chosen one. It was an honor.

"Until we meet again, Cousin." Chief nodded goodbye and left the tent.

Terrence walked to the child who was resting in a blanket on a makeshift hammock.

"Will you take care of her?" Young Ardeth asked.

" I will protect her with my life Young Chief. When you get older, perhaps you will help hey guide her destiny once I pass this life." Terrence offered.

"What will you name her?" Young Ardeth asked.

" I do not know." Both men looked at the baby girl and she smiled softly as she drifted back to sleep.

Young Ardeth looked up through the vent and noticed the sky darken with stars.

"What about the name Layla?"

Terrence smiled and nodded," It means 'Born at night' , Layla it is."

"Farewell, Young Layla. Till we meet again." Young Ardeth smiled and ran off find his father, as Terrence picked up the child and walked out the back way, on his way back home to Cairo.

 _So everyone, this is a new story i've been thinking about writing for quite some time. I hope you guys follow and like it. Please feel free to review, I take all criticism. If you are coming from my other story "The Girl with the Crystal Blue Eyes" Welcome to my new story where I'll be submitting chapter by chapter, so the more likes and reviews I get the faster chapters will be updated! Thanks for Reading and till next time- Lisa :-)_


	2. The Attack

Chapter One

1906

(Layla is 8, Ardeth is 12)

Terrence watched as his daughter practiced her math skills. She had begged to attend school for some time, but he refused due to her safety.

" Do you need help any help, Mi Albi?" (Translation: My love)

She shook her head, and kept her head down and continued her work.

He took the seat next to her and watched as she dug her pencil into her paper.

"Talk to me, Layla. What is bothering you?"

She exhaled and looked away from her father. " I want to be normal. Why can't I go to school? Make friends?"

Terrence gripped her free hand and shook his head.

"I'm sorry my sweet…but I can't allow it. One day you will understand."

She swiped away a tear, but she just released her hand from his and continued her school work.

Terrence just wanted to raise her with the knowledge of her people, not what she was burdened with.

There was a knock on the door that brought Terrence to his feet and Layla's head up.

"Stay here." he told her and grabbed his hat beside the door.

He looked through the peeking window and found a young man in familiar Medjai dressing.

"Yes?"

"I'm a stranger traveling from the East to seek that who is lost." the boy said. Terrence immediately unlocked the door and responded.

" I'm a stranger traveling from the west and it is I whom you seek."

" Young Ardeth, is that you?" Terrence recognized the young chief. He had his fathers eyes.

"Yes, and I have brought news. Father told me to inform you that several men have found out about the creature. They are seeking the book of the dead. Some have also found out about the chosen one. I was sent to protect her."

"She's through there. Come inside." The men walked through the library to the office and Terrence stood in his place.

Leila was not where he left her.

"Laya? Layla! Answer me at once." He yelled through the museum, but no one responded.

" Where could she have gone?" Ardeth asked.

Terrence thought about places she could have went. She knew she was in distress and when she got this way, she went to her hide a way place.

"She must have went to the river." Terrence noted and began collecting his belongings, but Ardeth stopped him.

"I will go, you stay here in case she comes back."

Terrence nodded and watched the young Chief leave in search for his daughter.

It took Ardeth twenty minutes to look for any sign of the chosen one. The last time he saw her, she was just an infant. He knew to look for a child, but then again he forgot that he was just a child also.

A whimper made him stop. The sounds came from the North. Looking ahead, he found the source. A young girl who looked about the river. The moonlight made the rippling water reflect the light.

He walked to her and eased next to her.

"Why do you cry, little girl?" he asked.

She turned quickly and gasped in fear, taking several steps away from the boy.

"Please, do not be frightened. I heard you crying."

"Leave me be. You don't know me."

"You are Layla." He admitted.

Her eyes widened. "You know my name…how?"

"I came to visit your father."

" Papa?"she whispered.

Ardeth nodded and she relaxed a bit, then took a seat back down where she was.

"Is he mad at me?" She asked, but Ardeth shook his head. " No, he is only worried about you."

She let out a hard breath. "I just want to have friends. Papa doesn't allow me to go to school. It's just home and here. How am I supposed to have any fun when I have no one."

Ardeth thought about it, and understood.

"Sounds like my father. He only lets me play with other kids if I'm in training. Or else it's reading and training."

For a moment, Layla thought about how much alike they both were. She curiously asked "Whats your name?"

"I'm.."

A twig snapped, making Young Ardeth jump in front of her with his sword out.

"Well, look at this. The young Chief brought us right to her." a stranger said, followed him were two others. The men were older, deep with wrinkles and stank like desert booze.

" Leave or suffer greatly." Ardeth warned, and stood protectively over Leila.

" You can't beat these men, your just a kid." Leila whispered, trying to pull him away.

"Yeah, Kid. Why don't you go on home, and we'll take the girl." the leader of the men said, moving to advance them.

"Layla, if you can get away, do so." Ardeth said, raising his sword in defense.

" What about you?"

" Do not fear, I am more then capable of defending myself."

The men laughed at his bravery.

" You won't make it two swings before your neck hits my blade, kid." The leader noted and advanced Ardeth.

As quickly as the man approached, Young Ardeth swifted his sword in such a manner that the attacker lost both of his hands. The man screamed until Ardeth stabbed his chest and he fell dead to the ground.

The other man came at him with a rope, but was just as quickly disarmed then stabbed as well.

"Drop it, kid, or I'll kill her." the last man warned, showing that he had Leila by the throat. She heaved in fear and cried.

Ardeth followed through with his request and slowly brought the sword to the ground, where he then gripped his hidden dagger secretively.

" Layla, close your eyes and trust me when I promise you that no harm will come to you."

Ardeth told her. She nodded, seeing the gold handle dagger and realizing what he was going to do and closed them tight.

" Whatever you do to me, you take a chance of hurting her. Don't be stupid." The man said in fear.

" I won't. I have excellent aim." In as swift as a blink, the man holding the chosen child loosened his grip on the girl and fell dead to the ground with a small dagger embedded in his eye and through his skull.

Ardeth rushed to Leila where she continued to keep her eyes closed.

"It's alright now. They are dead." Ardeth whispered.

"Can you take me back to Papa. I do not wish to see death any longer." She whimpered, and allowed her new friend to guide her back home.

Several minutes later, once they reached back to the Museum.

"Layla!" Terrence called.

"Papa!" Leila cried and ran for her father. they both embraced each other.

"I'm sorry I ran away. Please don't hate me. I won't ever do it again. The men were so mean. They almost took me away." she rambled and cried, but Terrence shushed her and motioned for Ardeth to come into the Museum.

" It's alright Mi Albi. I could never hate you, my beautiful daughter. I have also been unfair to you." he noted.

"But with good reason, Papa. Those men wanted to take me away. Is that why you won't send me to school. Will more people come looking for me? Why do they want me?Why Papa?" the girl cried in his arms.

"Shhh, have no fear. All will be answered in time, but for now, I want you to go lay in your room and practice your breathing exercises. We do not want you to have a breathing attack. Go on, i'll be there soon." Terrence promised and kissed her forehead.

She moved to the boy and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving me…what is your name, my warrior?"

" My name is Ardeth. Rest well, Leila." the boy said and bowed at her once she released him.

She knelt down and kissed her hand to her head and nodded in thanks.

" Farewell, my Warrior friend Ardeth." she said and went to her room.

Ardeth looked up to Terrence and looked slightly disappointed.

"You may stay the night, but then I ask you to leave…and never return unless the creature arises."

" Someone must stay to protect the chosen one."

"And I was until you lead a bunch of fools to her. They would never have found her if you had not have come." Terrence voice raised in his throat.

Ardeth knew he was right. If he didn't lead them to Leila, they would have never knew where to find her. It was his fault. "You are right…I will leave at dawn. Thank you for allowing me to stay the night."

Terrence let out a sigh and also walked up to the young man. " No, Thank you for saving my daughter. Please understand, I'm just trying to do whats best, not just for her, but for our people as well."

Ardeth nodded, and Terrence prayed, "May Allah smile upon you and guide you through dark days that may lie ahead."

Morning came fast, and Ardeth kept his promise… He left at first light…but left behind a valuable piece of friendship to the chosen one.

When Layla awakened the next morning, she looked upon a gold dagger that was left next to her pillow. One that she recognized was Ardeths. A reminder of his promise. A promise she knew he would keep, no matter when they meet again.

So everyone here is another chapter. you guys rock! I haven't gotten such a fast response before in my entire FanFic life. Thank you all so much. Remember, in my story I'll be submitting chapter by chapter, so the more likes and reviews I get the faster chapters will be updated! Thanks for Reading and till next time- Lisa :-)


	3. The Encounter

Chapter 2

1915

(Layla is 17, Ardeth is 21, Evy is 19)

"Have no worry, Mr. Bey . We will take good care of your daughter." Mr. Carnaghan assured the man as he dusted off one of the clay warriors starting by the doorway.

Terrence had to visit the Medjai and he knew that he had to go alone. He trusted the Carnaghans and knew that they would keep her safe while he was away.

" Now Remember, Layla. You are to run the museum while i'm gone. Come dusk you go straight to Dr. Carnaghans. Respect their house as you respect ours."

"Of course, Papa. Have a safe trip." She smiled and kissed her father on the cheek and moved into another area of the museum.

"It will only be a week." Terrence informed Mrs. Carnaghan but she brushed his comment away.

"She will be fine. She is a young woman after all." She added, raising her eye.

" As I am well aware." Terrence warned, with a hint of not talking about any further.

"Safe travels, Terrence." Mr. Carnaghan said and waved the man farewell.

Layla watched as her father left in his horse and carriage. She realized that her father wasn't going to be around for over a week. She was free to do whatever she pleased.

Although she was sad to see her papa gone, it was a big relief to finally be treated like an adult.

Once he got to Port Gaiza, he checked his bags, making sure everything he needed would be taken with him. It was the yearly meeting with the chief about updates on Layla, but this trip was to be longer due to hearing word of more soldiers planning attack from Libya to find the hidden treasure. He agreed to stay and observe to help as long as he could.

The barge swayed down the river, deeper into Egypt out of site past port Gaiza.

On the outskirts of the dock, a young man in black cloth moved out from a hiding place.

Young Ardeth had heard about Terrence Bey arriving for several days and his thoughts went immediately to Layla. Who would protect her if someone knew of her fathers absence. Someone had to watch and protect her.

The museum was quiet. With dusk coming soon, he knew the museum had closed for the day. He sat on one of the statues across from the building to see when the young woman would come out.

It wasn't until the sun had set, but with the light still bright that he noticed her. Her hair was wrapped in a small bun to the side, and small hair fluttered across her cheek. She closed both doors and placed a closed sign on the door handle then rushed across the way.

He watched her run and couldn't help but laugh. What made her in such a rush? He watched as her strides became smaller and them s on the tumble to the floor. Her page and papers shattered.

"Oh no…" She moaned and knelt down to collect her belongings, but immediately stopped once she felt her chest tighten.

He wanted to rush for her, to help her. But his fear of being recognized caused his feet to pause and watch. She had ripped her skirt at the knee, from what he could hell was a small flesh break due to the small spots of blood and dirt collected. She wheezed and stopped to control her breathing taking in deep, controlled breaths and just sat on the dirt, holding her chest.

 _One breath in…hold…let out slowly. again. one breath in…hold…let out slowly._ _Stay calm and repeat again._

This was her most common breathing exercise and most effective. She just wished there were more ways to fix it. Sure, Father found some special herbs to grind and smoke with a pipe, but it was just too hard not to inhale it. The breathing exercises were always her best option since she had practiced them since she could remember. The only time she had a bad attach was when she was about fourteen, where she and her father got caught in a sandstorm. Layla and her father ran into the museum just before the storm got bad, but the running caused her airways to constrict and even the exercises weren't enough. She had collapsed, gasping for air. Luckily, a nurse who ran for the museum thanks to the storm was present and informed Terrence to bring her hot coffee. She had helped Layla sit up, which helped bring in more air, then told her to drink the dark and bitter fluid. Almost immediately, her chest and throat opened and air rushed back into her lungs. The nurse called the condition Asthma, and that the best treatment was to not be stressed…well, she didn't know her father.

Ardeth watched her continue to breathe but couldn't wait any longer. He marched over to her and helped collect things she haven't gotten yet from the ground "Miss… are you alright?"

She kept her eyes closed and continue to breathe. The sound of the breaths weren't as bad.

Layla opened her eyes and nervously realized she was alone with a man in the middle of the street. She quickly gathered the rest of her belongings and nodded,

"Yes, Thank you for your help… good day sir…" She asked taking the papers from Ardeths hand without looking at his face, but rushing to get away.

"Wait." Ardeth urged, almost grasping her hand, but didn't want to frighten her.

She knew she had to leave. She was not allowed to talk to anyone other then the Carnaghans. Not after what happened last time she left the museum unattended.

After that afternoon with the men who almost took her nine years ago, she agreed to listen to her father about not attending school, and he agreed that they would do more activities outside the museum. Thats when they met the Carnaghans, during an expedite through Egypt. She also remembered to never be alone, thats how she was almost taken by men who wanted to engage her into slavery. At least thats what her father told her.

She made it to Evy house just before dark. Mrs. Carnaghan looked through the hallway and gasped at the girl in front of her. "Layla, are you alright?"

" I'm sorry i'm so late. I was late cleaning up and fell rushing back. I almost had a breathing attack, thats why i'm late…." She explained, but Mrs. Carnaghan shushed her and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Go rest, i'll bring you some coffee and something to eat. you must be hungry."

Layla thought of Mrs. Carnaghan as a mother. She was always willing to listen, and be a support when Terrence was being difficult.

Evy ran out from her room and brought her a book.

"Look, there is a story in here about the city of the dead. Hamunaptra. Do you believe it exists?" Eva asked, sitting next to her and skimming through the pages.

"I don't know. Papa hasn't mentioned anything about this place. I guess the only way to know is to know it exist is to keep looking up it's history or find a travel guide who may have been there."

Eva slumped in her chair. "Well, according to this book, no one has ever returned alive."

"Then I guess that means no one should not try to find it." Mrs. Carnaghan smirked as she handed Layla a plate of food.

"But it's history!" Eva whined and marched back to her bedroom.

"She act just as you did at her age." Mr. Carnaghan said, coming out of his office and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Not as much as you darling." Mrs. Carnaghan added and continued to clean the kitchen.

Mr. Carnaghan was making himself a cup of coffee as well and took a seat next to Layla. He scattered photographs of old sand scripts and markings.

"What is all of this?" Layla asked, looking at the pictures of a stone wall full of ancient Egyptian symbols and Hieroglyphics.

"We found these a few weeks ago on our last destination. Something about a being called 'the chosen one'. Apparently, it is a person who is to defeat a dark creature and protect the human race."

"How?"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Carnaghan asked, looking at Layla curiously.

"How does this chosen one defeat the creature?" Layla asked as the story brought interest to her.

"Oh, I haven't figured that out yet. Still a few more books to help identify these hieroglyphics. They are older then the Pharaohs themselves, so whoever the chosen one was is long gone by now."

She felt like she should know more about this. Something in her gut was saying to keep researching.

"Would you mind if…perhaps I could help? I mean…i'm going to be working all week in the museum and can look in papas office."

Mr. Carnaghan looked pleased but shook his head no.. "Thats alright, Layla. I usually enjoy doing research privately. But if I feel like I need a hand, I would love your company."

She smiled and nodded as he continued to drink his coffee and overlook his papers.

Throughout the week, Layla worked at the museum and Ardeth protected the areas she was at. He didn't need to be there, but wanted to be there. He had wanted friendship with Layla, but her father wouldn't allow it. Last time he tried to help, he almost killed her. He was only a child when that situation happened, and he was stronger and wiser since then.

On the last night before his departure, Ardeth watched the house as hours passed by. He ate and observed the family one by one retreat to their rooms. Every so often, he easily walk to the window to look inside the rooms. The older couple and their children were sound asleep, but Layla tossed and turned on a cot next to the window. She appeared uneasy and Her long brown hair flared over the pillows and her eyes were relaxed with sleep.

He stood so close to her that he could have touched her face. She was simply stunning, and he felt that was ever since he saw her as a child. He worshiped her, not only because she was chosen, but because he felt like he knew her. That they were connected somehow.

The house was dark when he entered inside, but left the sleeping family at rest and kept the lights off. He wondered to the kitchen where he noticed the photographs of the Sacred Stone. It had our knowledge of the chosen one. He had to take them, or this man could find out about his people. About the Creature. About their Savior.

Quickly and quietly, he collected the photos and papers with the translated documents.

The sound of footprints brought his attention up and across the table.

The woman whom he was just watching sleep was across from him. The Chosen Girl.

Layla was frightened by the man that stood before her. All she wanted was a glass of water, and she found herself before a hooded man for whom all she saw were his eyes.

She took in a deep breath and turned about to yell for her friends, but the intruder had rushed to her and clasped his hand to her mouth. Her screams muffled.

" Be quiet, I won't hurt you." Ardeth promised the woman in his arms.

But Layla was not stupid. She scratched at the mans hands till he bled, but he did not grimace. She knew she could not defeat him and as much as she tried, quiet tears still fell from her eyes and she silenced her screams.

" If I remove my hand, will you promise not to scream?" Ardeth offered, and she nodded against his hand. " An act of Trust. I will let you go, but you must not scream nor turn around until you hear nothing." he warned.

Slowly he released each finger from off her mouth, testing her trust, and when she continued to breath he released her.

As Ardeth collected the mans photos he heard her whispering plea. " I beg you, do not hurt this family. Take me instead."

He sighed and told her. " It was not my intention to hurt them, nor take you. I just can not allow this evidence outside my tribe."

Layla trembled, realizing what he was and scuffed. "You are a Medjai. My father informed me of your kind. Told me to never trust them."

Ardeth was taken back. He would have never thought Terrence would turn our chosen savior against us. Then thinking back a few years ago, Several Medjai had turned against their own and knew the wear about of the chosen one. The Medjai leadership sentenced their death.

Then he thought about the time he saved her. He sat on the window sill, ready to run but had to leave her with one last clue.

" But you have trusted a Medjai. I was only a child last you saw me."

"Ardeth?" She gasped and turned around, but the man was no where to be found, however, She noticed the pile of photos on the table. He had left them for her to decide what to do with them.

An Act of Trust.

Ardeth waited till morning to secure the house. From the windows he could hear the frustration of the man looking for his photos.

Walking past the bedroom windows, the room she rested was empty, except for a package written on the front " Ardeth" which had all the documents found on the explorers dig.

He kissed his hand, sent a silent prayer to Allah for protection of his Savior, and walked back to Port Gaiza.

From the bedroom, Layla watched from the window the man in black from last night walk away from the house. Her Savior.

Hi Everyone! Thank you all so much for Following/Favoriting this story. You guys are so supportive and awesome! The next chapter is where Im going to start incorporating the actual movie into the story. Remember, in my story I'll be submitting chapter by chapter, so the more likes and reviews I get the faster chapters will be updated! Thanks for Reading and till next time- Lisa :-)


	4. The Map

Chapter 3

1927 ( Current year from the movie)

Layla's POV

" Layla, I need your assistance in the office." Papa announced.

I walked out of the bookshelf and found Evy between S and T book cases. She normally stands on the ladder lower to the floor , but I've never seen her to the top of the last shelf. Usually papa or Jonathan would do that for us.

"Evy, Would you come down a few steps, I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself." I begged, but she shushed me.

"Layla, I'm perfectly fine. Go on and see what Professor Bay wants." She said and listing books to their specific place.

Rushing to the office, I found Papa hunched over his table to find a small artifact. " Come here and translate this for me."

"Papa, you already know how to translate hieroglyphics." I complained.

"Yes, but I must know that you know it as well. I won't be around forever, and I must be comfortable leaving it to my daughter."

I rolled my eyes. Papa has been teaching me the ways of the museum and now entrusts me to run it for now on as he observes.

Looking at the stone I'm in lost thought of what the papyrus is saying when I hear a loud boom and scream in fright. More booms echo through the museum. It's coming from the library.

EVY!

Papa and I rush to the sound and then it's stopped.

Papa scurries over a large wood shelf.

Oh no. It's the large bookshelf. Once fully inside all of the book shelves and their books are scattered and in disarray though the library.

" Look at this… Signs of the Pharaohs. Give me frogs, flies, locusts. Anything but you! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy. You are a catastrophe. Why do I even put up with you?"

I shake my head. Sometimes papa doesn't realize what he says can hurt peoples feelings.

Evy stood up take and in proud stance as she explained her good traits.

"I put up with you because your father and mother were our finest patrons. Allah rest their souls."

Papa realized his words actually got to Evy. In respect for her he tells her to clean up the mess.

Evy puts a stressful hand on her hand as she looks around at the books and papers that scattered the floor.

I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, i'll help you." I say with a smile.

" Layla, what is wrong with me? No wonder Bembridge scholars won't accept my application. I can't even handle a simple library such as this." she admitted and brushed a small tear away. She took a seat in an empty chair and exhaled.

I get down to her and smile. " They know what great explorers your parents were and they probably just want you to have more experience. I have faith in you." I encourage her and she smiles and nods.

"Thank you…how did I get such a wonderful friend?"

" Just luck. Now come on, lets get this straightened up."

She got up from her seat and both of us heard a noise from the museum. We walked side to side and looked down at the artifacts for anyone who could be in there.

"Hello?" Evy asked.

We heard another bump and moved closer to the sound. Something came from over of the open sacophagus.

A mummy jumped through scaring Evy and myself to a scream.

"Jonathan!" I yell as he laughs hard. He's drunk again.

" Have you no respect for the dead?" Evy yelled at him.

He sat up and hugged the mummy. "Of course I do, but sometimes, i'd rather like to join them."

" I wish you would do it before you ruin my career the way you ruined yours, now climb out of there!" she warned, giving him a slap to the face.

"Come on, At least you have me old mum." He said putting his head on hers and they share a moment.

"Besides, I have something…for Layla."

" No, Jonathan, I'm not gonna look into anything you want me to" Jonathan pulled out the artifact."… Sell for you."

The artifact was a small box with many sides. Upon looking it closely, she found a mechanism that caused the object to open and reveal a folded paper.

Evy was so intrigued tat she took the box from me and removed the paper. " Jonathan…I think you found something."

"We have to bring it to father." I suggested, knowing he would know more about it then I would.

We rushed back past the library to fathers office and showed him our findings.

Father seemed a bit demised as Evy was explaining about the map. "I've already dated the maps, it's almost three thousand years old…and if you at the heretics there…its Hamunaptra."

I felt every nerve in my body electrify everytime I heard about Hamunaptra. Almost like a warning. It made my heart race in fear.

"Dear God, Don't be 're Scholars! Not treasure hunters! Hamunaptra is a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists."

Eva explained about the stories of a cursed mummy, about that even though it may be fake there could be the city of the dead.

Jonathan emphasized the wealth of fortune left in Hamunaptra, and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Papa lifting the map to the candle.

Within seconds, the map was on fire. Evy, Jonathan and myself rushed to the paper to stop the fire from spreading but it was already too late.

"You burnt it! You burnt part of the lost city." Jonathan cried, but papa just leaned back.

"It's for the best. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most…have never returned."

Both Evy and Jonathan have moved out of the room and I was to follow until Papa called me to his desk.

"Layla. I know what you're thinking. It's not worth it."

"Papa, I would never do anything I thought were dangerous. Trust me." I encouraged him with a smile, kissed his head and walked out of his office. Once I closed over the door, I let out a breath. I hated lying to my father but I need to find out more about this object.

I found Jonathan quickly and urged him. " I know you didn't find that puzzle box…take me to the person who did."

 _Ok guys, sorry it took me a while to update this chapter but I had some major life changes that has paused my writing, but now I'm free to update! Remember: More reviews the faster chapters come! Favorite and follow! Thank you for the support and until next time :) LisaBGreen_


	5. The Prisoner

Chapter 4

Jonathan drove us to the outskirts of Cairo. The Prison complex where they send criminals, thieves, murderers and others that commit the crimes of Egypt.

"What did you do Jonathan?" I asked in a warning tone.

"What? I didn't do anything." He tried to pull off not lying but I can read his lies from miles away.

A fat sweaty man with a dirty open shirt and a wrap around his forehead approached us. "Come,Come! Step over the threshold. Welcome to Cairo Prison. My humble home."

Eva gasped and turned to her brother. " You told us you got it on a dig!"

"Yeah, well I was mistaken." He muttered and pulled Evy along.

She grimaced to him. " You lied to me!"

"I lie to everyone! Even Layla knew I was lying. What makes you so special?"

"I am your sister." She fought back.

" Well, That just makes you more gullible."

I had to intervene the topic. "Jonathan, you stole it from a drunk at the local casbah."

" Picked his pocket actually, which is why I think we should just go."

" Oh no we are not going anywhere!" I pulled him away from Evy and continued to follow the smelly fat guard.

"Now tell me what exactly is this man in prison for?" Evy asked walking ahead of us.

" This I do not know. But when I heard you were coming I asked him that myself and he said 'He was just looking for a good time'." The guard informed us and quickly after that a dirty white american man stumbled through the door and slammed into the metal bard in front of us.

"Who are you?" The man asked, but then as he looked at Jonathan he knew exactly who he was. " And whose the broad?" he motioned to Evy.

"Broad?!" Eva countered.

Jonathan pulled Evy next to him and towards the bars in which she struggled to get away. " I'm a local chap spreading the good word and this is my sister Evy…and our dear friend Layla."

He didn't lock eyes with me, but kept his stare on Evy. " Well, I guess she's not a total loss."

" I beg your pardon!" Evy said but then the guard was yelling in egyptian to an inmate across the way, and he hurried to resolve the situation.

" We found your puzzle box…and we've come to ask you about it."

The man inside shook his head. "No! You've came to ask about Hamunaptra."

" How do you know the box contained information about Hamunaptra?"

" Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there."

Jonathan wasn't buying this. " How do we know thats not a load of pigs wallow?"

" Do I know you?" The man asked as Jonathan moved closer. When just in reach I saw the man rush his fist through the bard and punch Jonathan right in the face.

Upon doing this act, the prisoner was lashed hard on the back. Watching him grimace made my insides burn. I knew this man was an innocent, and that he shouldn't be here.

" Excuse me, Sir. Please don't do anything more stupid. Even if you are behind this bars, I know you don't deserve to be. Please just keep calm… great punch by the way." He smirked, but I knew he didn't really care what I had to say.

" You…were actually at Hamunaptra?" Eva said, climbing over a groaning Jonathan.

" Yeah, I was there. Seti's place…The city of the dead." I gasped…It does exist. I looked at Evy and nodded for her to ask.

" Could you tell us how to get there? I mean the exact location?" She asked leaning closer.

" You wanna know? Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes." Eva whispered, and leaned closer to him as he motioned her to his face. Suddenly, his hand gripped her chin and pulled her in for a hard kiss.

"Then get me the hell out of here!" He noted, and more guards lashed him and pulled him away from the bars. " Do it Ladies!" Then he was gone.

"Where…Where are they taking him?"

" To be hanged…Apparently, he had a very good time!" Smelly guard warned us and motioned us to follow him to the watching balconies where we would get front seats watching this prisoner die.

" Evy…we have to do something." I said.

"What? No! Did you see what he did! He kissed me. Why should I help him? We can find our way to Hamunaptra ourselves."

" I know what he did was unethical and disrespectful, but this man is going to die. He knows , the map is burnt at the critical part of the trail, we need him." I reminded her.

She bounced on her foot and moaned. " Why do you always make the right decisions?"

" I'm gifted…at least thats what father always tells me. Come on!" We walked to the seats and watched as several prisoners yelled and cheered for the next hanging. The man we met was being pulled to the ropes.

" I will give you one hundred pounds to save this man."

" Madame, I would pay one hundred just to see him hang."

Eva offered more money but the guard told the hangman to proceed.

The rope was pulled tight around his neck. The hangman asked him any last requests and the man turned to the guard. " He wants us to let him go?"

" Of course do not let him go! IDIOT!" The hangman hit the prisoner on the back of the head as he rolled his eyes. I had to hide a smile. These guards were idiots…but they were also dangerous.

" Five hundred pounds!" was Evy's last offer.

The guard told the hangman to hold on. He turned her way and asked her for more…for her as he clasped his hand on her knee. My instinct kicked in and I smacked him across the face, He smacked me harder leaving me to hold my face in pain. Evy rushed to my side.

"HANG HIM!" The guard commanded.

"NO!" We screamed.

It happened in slow motion. The floor fell from under him and he slowly went under the post. I closed my eyes waiting to hear the crunch if his neck breaking, but I didn't hear it. Instead, the sound of the rope gripping and gagging entered my ears.

" HA HA! His neck did not break!" The guard informed the pit. " So sorry! How we will watch him strangle to death."

Prisoners were yelling and some were fighting to get to him. Evy stood up above me and saw the man struggling to breathe. She locked eyes with me and I nodded.

" He knows the location to Hamunaptra." She noted.

He turned his head quickly. "You Lie!"

" I would never!" She said.

" Are you telling me this godless son of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead? Truly?!" He asked again. I got up and rubbed my red face and stood next to Evy.

" Yes, and If you release him we will give you…ten percent." I offered.

He looked at me and spat out his offer. "Fifty percent."

"Twenty!" Eva offered.

" Forty!" Smelly Guard countered.

" Thirty!" I rushed, and with the rush it confused his engage. He spat out an offer of twenty five percent. Eva caught his mistake also and closed the deal. The guard groaned and realized his mistake too late, but we made a deal.

"Cut him down!" The guard ordered and the prisoner was cut down and breathing. Still alive. We saved him, and the fire in my stomach eased. I can breath again myself.

The man walked out of the courtyard, rubbing his neck.

"Go and find Jonathan. I'll meet you outside." I asked Evy and she nodded.

I went to find the prisoner.

He wasn't too hard to spot. He was muscular, scruffy unshaved face and american.

" Wait!" I said as he continued to walk toward the exit.

" Hey! Stop right there! We paid your bail, it's least you can do to fulfill your promise!"

He laughed at me. " Promise? Lady, I never promised you or your friend Evy anything. I said just to get me out of here."

" And we did, it's your turn to return the favor. You said you would tell us how to get to Hamunaptra."

" Listen here, I don't take orders from little girls! So back off… See you around." He said and continued to walk away.

" Just as well! Figures you to be a man to walk away from his word. Very brave."

Just as I said that, he marched quickly back to me and got his face in mine. " You don't know a thing about me. I'm lucky to have gotten out of that place alive and you think money and my word will please me letting your stupid friends get lost in the desert?"

" You were lucky to have gotten out of here alive. They pulled the lever, you fell, you struggled, and we saved little girls with almost nothing to offer. In our defense your living on borrowed time."

The man took a cleansing breath and looked me in the face.

"I promise you, my word of honor, that if you help us find the city, it's precise location…we will be forever in your debt."

He looked at me, and noticed the redness in my cheek from when the smelly guard slapped me.

"One condition, I take you and your friends there. I don't want your death on my conscious."

I smiled and nodded.

" Meet me tomorrow afternoon at Giza Port. We start our journey there. Your name again?"

"Layla. Layla Bey."

 _ **So there we have it, another chapter up! Love watching this story come together. I know it's a short one but I like to make chapters easy to find in the names. I do not own any rights to the movie or it's actors, but I simply love the story and making character additions. Please review and Follow/Favorite so you can be informed of the next chapter! Thanks guys! Till next time- LisaBGreen**_


	6. The Barge

Chapter 5

Layla's Pov cont'd

The day was already uncomfortably warm, and I know somehow I have to sneak away from Papa. Evy informed informed him that they are going away for a few days and that they would return soon. My papa was no idiot, he knew she and Jonathan were going to take the chance to journey to Hamunaptra, and he knew I would want to sneak away.

"Princess, I need you to organize the books this morning since Ms. Carnaghan can not be here." He said and placed several books on the bookshelf.

" But Papa, I wanted to wish Evy and Jonathan farewell on their journey. I will be back by afternoon." I said, hoping he would believe me.

" Layla, you must remain here. Do not talk back to me again." He warned and walked back to the tables where several students were already coming in to study.

In the window I can see Evelyn and Jonathan motioning me to follow them, but I warned them about papa being in my site.

Jonathan looked mischievous and appeared to have developed an idea. He gave me a 'Wait there' motion and I did as instructed.

Several moments later, there was a big commotion in the front lobby. A woman came in and rushed to Papa.

"Oh please Sir, there is someone outside requesting you. They say that several men are outside for you. They are dressed in black." The woman said and pulled him to the door.

As she pulled him, she turned to me and motioned me to sneak out. That was my escape!

I tossed my bag out the window and then threw my legs over the window sill and rushed to my friends.

"Jonathan, your a genius!"

" It was nothing! Now come on, girls. We have gold to find."

We were informed to go to the loading dock directed to the middle of the barge. The port was crowded with more workers then passengers, and it was filthy.

Speaking of filthy, Evy continued to talk about the man we saved yesterday.

"Do you really think he's going to show up?"

" I have my faith in him. Yes." I spoke and rolled my eyes knowing that was the third time she asked me.

" Yes, knowing my luck!" Jonathan added in a groan. I couldn't help but giggle at their bickering again. I love the Carnaghans.

"He's a complete scoundrel, and I don't like him one bit." She added as we walked towards the boat.

"Anyone I know?" A voice behind us made me jump.

Before us was a fresh saved, nice haircut and rather nice smelling man. This was the prisoner. O'Connell- I believe his name is.

Evy also was in complete shock. Her eyes went from a thought of hate to…almost admiration as she greeted him.

"Smashing day to start an adventure, right O'Connell?" Jonathan asked patting him on the chest.

The man nodded and checked his pocket to make sure his wallet was still there, which it still was.

"Oh, I never steal from a partner, Partner" Jonathan assured him.

As the men were talking, Evy shifted in front of me and approached O'Connell with a strict facade.

"Mr. O'Connell, Can you look me in the eye and guarantee me that this isn't just some film flam because if it is i'm warning you that…"

" You're warning me? Lady, let me put it this way. My whole garrison believed in this so much that without orders we marched through Libya and into Egypt to find that city and when we got there…all we found was sand and blood."

Once he finished the warm humid air was gone and I was left with a chill.

He grabbed Evy's suitcase along with mine and carried them onto the barge.

"Good Morning to you all." A different voice entered my head, and I was disgusted with the face that came into view. The guard from the prison.

" What the hell are you doing here?" I asked rudely, giving him a dirty look.

" I'm here to protect my investment." he spoke as he wobbled onto the boat. I sighed and made my way onto the boat as well.

Day turned night rather quickly as the barge moved down the river. Most of the passengers were seated inside playing cards and drinking boo's as Evy and myself sat outside. Eva was deep in thought in a book and I was writing in my journal.

"I'm going to lay down for a while, be sure to lock the door to the room when you come inside." I mentioned.

She nodded and continued to read.

As I walked back to the roos, a large slam shook me where I stood.

" Sorry, Didn't mean to scare ya." O'Connell said, revealing that he slammed his bag at the table Evy was sitting at.

I rolled my eyes and walked back toward the room.

I wasn't paying attention while I was walking, and I felt hands grab me.

My screams were muffled by a large hand. I kicked and thrived with no effect on my attacker.

" Do not go to the City of the Dead! Where is the key?" A voice spoke to me in Egyptian.

Suddenly, I remembered that I carried my golden dagger. It was in its holder on my belt. Quickly, I get go of the hands on my mouth and pulled the dagger from it's sleeve and stabbed him in his thigh. The man screamed and pushed me away to the ground. He pulled the dagger out and it clunked on the wood floor. He approached me and I kicked his bad leg which me groaned in protest.

Somehow, one of the americans aboard saw my distress and grabbed the man by the black robes and threw him out the exit door which broke into shreds. My attacker fumbled up and with the lost of balance he fell overboard.

"Are you alright?" the american asked, offering a hand for me to take.

" Yeah…Thank you." i said, and in the blink of an eye a fire broke through the boat.

EVY! JONATHAN!

I rushed through the corridor and found Evy and O'Connell.

" Are you alright?" I asked Evy, who was in nothing but her nightgown.

" Yes, But The map is gone!" She gasped as if she remembered.

"Relax, I'm the map, it's all up here." O'Connell said, dragging us down the hall outside.

"Hold this." He told us and between the both of us we almost couldn't hold the large white bag. What could he possibly be packed in here?

A round of gunfire went off and several bullets went through the wood wall we hid behind.

Eva was quick and pulled O'Connell away before one could go through his head.

" Can you swim?" He yelled through the fighting and more gunfire.

"Of course I can swim when the time calls for it." she argued.

Quickly, O'Connell picked her up an tossed her into the water.

"Can you?" He asked and I nodded and took his hand and jumped over the rail.

He followed behind me as did Jonathan and several of the other members aboard. The boat was quickly engulfed in flames and began to sink once we made it to land.

"We lost everything. Our tools, our equipment…our clothes."

I pulled off my wet jacket and offered it to Evy to cover herself till we could get some dry clothes.

A voice from across the river screamed O'Connells name.

" HEY! O'CONNELL! It looks to me like I have all the horses."

O'Connell moved past us and shouted back.

"Hey Beni, Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!"

Looked across the way the wimpy man looked at his surroundings and kicked in frustration.

" Who is that man?" I asked our guide as ge grabbed his belongings.

" Trouble. If your ever near him just get away. He will leave you to die." he warned as he walked up the side of the river to the town ahead.

Ardeths POV

Several people retreated to the city ahead to collect warm clothes and shelter for the remaining of the night.

" Commander, what should our next move be?" one of my men asked behind me.

I looked at the men below and realized that they weren't all grouped together.

" We will follow them. Split in two groups. We will follow the small group, you will follow the larger group."

One side of my men began to fall back as about ten stayed with me. I felt in my gut to follow the small group with the two women. Something told me that I needed to observe them closely. That they will be the finders of the creature and bring him forth from the grave.

But I won't let that happen. Not when I can stop it.

Another one down! I do not own any rights to the movie or it's actors, but I simply love the story and making character additions. Please review and Follow/Favorite so you can be informed of the next chapter! Thanks guys! Till next time- LisaBGreen


	7. The Sarcophagus

Chapter 6

Layla POV

The dawn was approaching. My clothes were mostly dry along with everyone else. Evy walked with her arms crossed overto cover herself. when Mr. O'Connell noticed her being uncomfortable he offered her his coat that he had wore earlier before boarding the barge.

"Thank you" she replied, giving Jonathan a look as to why he didn't offer his. He shrugged and continued to walk. The fat guard found us at the city and I groaned in frustration. The one problem I had with this trip so far is this pig face man.

Not far was a town opening their marketplace. Evy and I went to find a tent whom would offer us new clothing. Jonathan and O'Connell were to get means of travel and the pig face guard was to retrieve us food for the journey.

" I think you should wear the black. It will look so beautiful." I suggest as she's looking for coverings. "Plus…it will cover you better." I added as I looked at the red.

The women urged me to consider the light blue one to go with my blue eyes, tanned skin and black hair, but I thought I would stand out like a sore thumb, so I took consideration to the purple one which she agreed was a better choice for the journey ahead.

As I was finished dressing I found on my pile of old clothes my blade holder…but no blade.

"No." I whispered. I left my dagger on the barge.

I took a breath and pulled myself together, even though it hurts to lose a piece of Ardeth.

" Layla, are you ready?" Evy asked and looked at me for approval. I smile and nod, seeing she is beautiful in her new clothes.

When Evy and I stepped outside, I saw Jonathan arguing with a man about purchasing camels I couldn't help but laugh. Even in the middle of the desert he's trying to keep his money. O'Connell insisted Jonathan pay the man.

They both walked our way and O'Connell stopped when O'Connell couldn't help but admire Evy.

" Well well, look at you dearie. You're just a beauty." Jonathan praised me.I giggled and blushed.

" Oh stop Jonathan!" Giving him one good smack in the arm before we all climbed on our camels.

I patted the animal and whispered him a silent prayer for safe travels, then we were off on our journey.

O'Connell lead the way with Evy and I behind him and Jonathan and the guard behind us. We moved through the hot desert for hours. Through sand storms and throughout the dark night. Evy began to dose as we were close to the city. She leaned over to her left where O'Connell was. Luckily, He used his hand to balance her back on the camel.

" Not much of a sleeper?" I asked, moving to the left of him.

" Got no time to waste. What about you?" He asked.

I shook my head. " It's hard to sleep on a camel. Plus…I have a lot on my mind."

" Having second thoughts?" He countered.

I shook my head no and replied " No, just hate knowing the fact I betrayed someone close to me."

He nodded and agreed. " Don't worry, the first time is always the hardest, but when you do it a couple of times it gets easier."

My problem… is that I won't want to betray anyone, especially not Papa.

" Wake everyone up. We are almost there." He said, but it was almost like he wasn't asking me, but warning me. He wasn't even looking at me, but more into the distance. I gazed over the horizon and noticed several men in black watching over us.

MEDJAI

I woke up Evy, who still struggled to wake up but finally opened her eyes and nodded that she was awake. I look behind me and see Jonathan wack the guard with the stick used to guide the camels. I couldn't help but laugh when the guard woke and mumbled.

 _Ardeth POV_

 _Looking down at the travelers, The leader was one I recognize. He was spared by my men several years back after a war placed in Hamunaptra. He was the only one to survive his fleet._

 _"This one is strong." I mumbled._

 _Upon looking at the travelers, I observed two women. One dressed in black and the other in purple. I must tell my men to be careful with them when we attack. This should just be a warning, not a full attack._

Layla POV

The sun was just peaking from the horizon when we were greeted by the americans.

" Good morining my friend." the skinny man from the other night greeted us, but it was more of a grimace.

" What the heck are we doing here?" one of the americans asked in frustration.

" Patience…Hey O'Connell, Nice camel."

O'Connell patted his animal with respect and the camel smiled.

" Get ready for it." He told us, but Evy looked puzzled.

" For what?" She asked.

He pointed to the horizon ahead of us. " We're about to be shown the way."

Slowly as the sun rose, little shadows danced the sky. I almost thought it was a mirage. My mind playing tricks on my site, but slowly the city became focused.

" Here we go again." O'Connell whispered before I heard the sound of grunts, whips and shouting.

Apparently there was a race to the city. I wanted nothing to do with it. Looking ahead I watched the weasel try to cheat O'Connell by smacking him with the guide stick , but O'Connell pulled the device away from him and pulled him off his horse. The race was all Evy's as she was the first to cross the city lines.

"Woohoo! GO EVY!" Jonathan cheered.

I could hear Evy's sounds of joy from back here, almost in the back of the crowd.

I saw the group waiting for me and I proceeded to the city. As my camel crossed the path into Hamunaptra, my vision clouded and a sharp pain rushed my head. I groaned and leaned over my animal. Flashes and pictures invaded my head. Pictures of the past with ancient priests and sacrifice, and Medjai! Murdering Medjai!

I gasped and shot up from my hunched position as my vision returned to Hamunaptra and my three worried friends.

" Are you alright?" Eva asked, and the throbbing pain subsided.

" I think so." I said, breathing in slowly.

" You should rest. You haven't slept at all through our journey. We will set up camp and you can relax." O'Connell offered and I accepted greatly. Perhaps the desert is getting to my senses. Rest is definitely needed.

Two hours later, I feel much better, with no pain returning to my head as I got up and saw Evy cleaning ancient mirrors. I saw one across from Jonathan that could use tending to.

" How do you fare, Layla?" Eva asked.

" Better . Mr. O'connell was right… much needed rest." I said, but I still can't shake the feeling that it wasn't due to the lack of rest.

She smiled and nodded as I walked to the opposite mirror.

" Jonathan, you're supposed to catch the sun with that."

Eva and O'Connell shared a moment when he handed her an archeological tool kit. Very sweet of him.

" Move missy. I'm gonna be rich! Look for bugs! I hate bugs!" the guard pushed me out of his way towards O'Connell as he climbs down into the underground levels of Anubis statue.

Next down was Evy, Then Jonathan, and the guard pushed me out of the way.

I looked back out through the city where the Americans enforced their workers to build their camp. In the distance I can see the line of men in black are still observing us. That burn in my head begins to come back, but I ignore it and take my turn down into the statue.

We walked through several tunnels until we found the legs of Anubis. We looked around for possible openings when we heard a noise coming from behind the statue. O'Connell informed us to go against the stone. He pulled a revolver and pulled the clip back arming the gun. In a quick thrust, we revealed ourselves to the men who made their entrance who also had their rifles on us.

The Americans.

I sighed in relief.

" Scared the bejesus out of us O'Connell." The attractive american told us.

" Likewise"

The men were bickering back and forth about whom were to dig here, when I noticed Evy kick several rocks down a crack in the ground. There were more levels below us. We can dig up and sneak it from beneath them.

Evy looked my way and nodded.

" Lets be nice, Children. If we are going to play together we must learn to share." Evy told the men.

" There are other places to dig." I added, hoping to convince him to leave them.

Evy placed her hand on his shoulder and she squeezed it.

Somehow, O'Connell agreed and lowered his guns.

We backtracked till we found a lower level. Evy was looking at the hyrogliphics and found that where we stood was right beneath the statue.

" We should come right up between his legs." Evy said as she joined us in digging the ceiling.

We continued to dig for a little while, and we took a water break. Evy was explaining about how mummification was performed.

" So let me get this straight, they rip out your guts and stick them in jars?" Rick asked, and Evy explained more of what was done.

" You know how they took out your brains? They would shove a sharp red hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about and then rip it all out through your nostrils."

Rick made a painful expression. "Jeez, thats gotta hurt."

" It's mummification…you will be dead when they do this."

I shook my head and moved towards Jonathan just as he was going to hit another rock. He thrusted a little too hard and swung the digging tool deep into the ceiling, and something crashed to the floor shocking all of us. We all moved closer and examined the large box.

"My god….it's a sarcophagus." Evy gasped.

We all looked up at the empty hole where it had laid.

"Buried at the base of Anubis." I whispered.

My head began to hurt again, but I did my best to ignore it.

We gathered all of our digging equipment and began to dust off the remains of sand and rock.

" So who is it?" Jonathan asked

I looked over the writing on the coffin and my body shook. " He that…shall not be named." I whispered.

Rick blew over the sand that eve missed and revealed a weird shaped metal.

"This looks like some sort of lock."

Jonathan rose his shoulders and shrugged . " Well, whomever was in here sure wasn't getting out."

" It will take a month to crack this thing without a key." O'Connell added and I nodded.

" Good, let's leave him in there." I motioned but I can see Evy developing a plan.

" A Key. Thats what he was talking about. The man with the hook. On the barge. He was looking for a key." She explained and twisted the puzzle box and placed it on the identical metal on the coffin.

A scream shook through our caves and the group rushed to find the source. I took two steps before my vision became blurred again, only this time I was shook to the ground. This time I bought flashes of men chanting, Medjai rushing the minion priests and their leader whom appeared to be inside the sarcophagus. The scream in the vision brought me back to the vision of the cave and the coffin where more screams echoed then stopped. I rushed to find Evy and Jonathan and when I did I found on the ground the body of the warden. Dead.

 **Once again, I do not own any rights to the movie or it's actors, but I simply love the story and making character additions. Please review and Follow/Favorite so you can be informed of the next chapter! Thanks guys! Hope everyone has a great new year! Till next time- LisaBGreen**


	8. The Warning

Chapter 8

Layla POV

Once night rolled in, a slight chill ran through my body. I'm not sure if it was because there was a breeze drifting the desert tonight, or if it was because of the warden's sudden death.

" what do you suppose killed him?" Eva asked, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

" Have you ever seen him eat?" Jonathan joked, but I can hear in his voice that something had made him nervous about the wardens death, considering we were in the city of the dead.

I turned my head when I heard O'Connells foot steps behind me. " Well, the Americans had a mishap of their own today…three of their diggers were…melted."

Melted? How id that possible?

" How?" Jonathan asked.

"Salt Acid…pressurized salt acid…some sort of ancient boobie trap."

"Of course… history books confirmed using hydrochloric acid to prevent thieving." I added.

" Maybe this place really is cursed." Jonathan added, and with that statement, the wind whistled around our camp.

O'Connell, myself, and Jonathan looked at each other in unison until Evy broke our silence."Oh for goodness sakes you three."

"Don't believe in curses?" Rick asked.

"No i don't. I believe if you can touch it and you can see it then it's real." Eva countered.

" I believe in being prepared." With that, he cocked the gun in front of Evy, startling her.

" Let's see what the warden believed in."Jonathan gathered the wardens bag and began digging inside.

I rolled my eyes and got up from the camp. looking past the horizon, I can see a wave of black heading our way. It startled the horses, causing them to stamped away.

" O'Connell, We have a small problem." I said, running back. He grabbed his gun and told us to stay put, but Evy grabbed a gun and rushed to find out what was happening.

I watched as an army advanced us. I recognized their appearance immediately. MEDJAI. I quickly hid behind one of the statues to avoid getting involved. The men killed several of the american slaves. I sent a silent prayer for their passing. In the corner of my eye I say one of the men approach with his horse Evy and I knew I had to help. I found a sword several feet from me and rushed for it, but I was pushed away from one of the Medjai. He advanced me and I scurried back crab like. My back hit the edge of a wall and I realized I had no escape. He raised his sword to kill when a voice echo'd through the city.

" ENOUGH!"

I didn't dare look away from the man that stood before me, but he lowered his weapon once he heard his chiefs request.

" We will shed no more blood. But you all must leave this place…or die…you have one day." the man warned, giving the man in front of me a look to leave me unharmed. The Medjai men scattered back to their horses and rode out into the night, as the Leader of the group looked back at me. His eyes locked with mine, and for some reason, as he rode off on his horse I did not feel threatened anymore. I felt as if he wanted…to protect us.

I rushed to Evy, but noticed O'Connell has made it to her first.

" Evy, Are you okay?"

" Yes. Just a small bump on the head." She whispered and gave me an assuring hug.

The americans thought these men were trying to fight for the gold, but Rick caught my assumption in that they weren't after gold, they didn't want anyone there at all.

An hour later, most of the camp is quiet. The americans are asleep and armed, and there are no signs of Medjai. The only thing disrupting the camp is Rick and Evy. Once the camp was settled after the fight, Evy, Rick and Jonathan began drinking a bottle of whisky found from the wardens bag. They acted like fools. Jonathan had passed out, as he usually does when he's had one too many drinks as Rick was showing Evy how to throw a punch.

" Ok, Ball up your fist, hold it up… and mean it." He encouraged. I glanced their way and watched as Evy threw her entire body and punched his hand, along with falling right into Rick, who was quick to catch her. They both laughed at her attempt to hit him. I couldn't hold back my laugh as they looked very adorable.

I turned to the side and left them in peace, as I closed my eyes and rested. The sounds of the fire crackling brought my sleep quickly.

 ** _I knew I was dreaming, but it felt more like a vision. I was walking around our camps. There was fire, and death._**

 ** _The americans were scattered left and right, All look mummified. Media were dead also. Rick, Jonathan, Evy…all dead on the ground before me. My father was the last in my vision to be dead and I felt tears build behind my eyes._**

 ** _" No! Please. This can't be."_**

 ** _" It will be…if you don't accept your destiny." a voice whispered in my mind._**

 ** _" No! I can't stop him. He is too strong." I cried, but in my subconscious i have no idea who I am talking about. Who is too strong?_**

 ** _" Accept your destiny, or watch your world end." The voice warned once again._**

 ** _I turned and saw a fimiliar face. He was only a young man last I remember._**

 ** _" Ardeth."_**

 ** _He appeared older, and had grown his hair long as well as a beard. He held out his hand for me to take and I reached, but before I could I felt myself being pulled away and my energy drained as if I were the mummified americans. I looked at the evil and noticed A mummy like creature grip me hard as he growled in my face as I screamed with my last breath._**

" Layla! Wake up! Layla!" I felt someone shake me hard by my shoulders.

I opened my eyes and looked into Rick's blue eyes. Looking around the camp, I noticed Evy and Jonathan were still asleep. It was still black with night.

" What?" I asked, gasping for air.

" You had a were screaming."

I felt the tears slip down my eyes passed my ears into my sweat soaked hair.

" Hey, It's alright. It wasn't real." Rick tried to comfort me, and I just nodded but Rick looked like he knew I felt it was more. " Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head and smiled and brushed my wet eyes away with my hand.

" No, Just a nightmare…I hope." I whispered and turned, trying to go back to sleep, but it never came.

 _Ardeths POV_

 _It was several hours since our attack on the explorers. They were trained well, as we lost several men in our fight. Men whom I wished Allah would protect into the next life._

 _" Chief, I must speak privately with you." my second in command had requested._

 _We went to a secluded area where I can still watch over the camps, but away from my other men._

 _" Speak freely" I said._

 _" Sir, I was going after one of the women…Just to warn the others that we want them to leave."_

 _" I told you not to go after them!" I yelled and grabbed his wrap and was going to punch him._

 _" Sir…I think…she's here." he spoke quickly enough to pause my actions._

 _" Who?"_

 _"You know who." he said sincerely. It took me a moment to realize what he meant._

 _A sudden scream came from the camp grounds below. I released the Several of my men grabbed their weapons and waited for my orders._

 _"HOLD!" I warned._

 _Looking over the camp, I watched as the man shook the woman awake. The woman was dreaming._

 _" False warning, please return to your camps." I urged and watched as the woman below turned my way. I looked harder, looking at the woman. My second in command…was right._

 _It was Layla!_


	9. The Rising

Chapter 9

Ardeths POV

The sky is beginning to break dawn as I watch over Hamunaptra. The Americans are still sleeping, and the group that Layla is with are just beginning to awaken. Layla has not slept since her troubled dreams during the night. I believe she is having visions from being around the creature and the powers that are settled in the sand beneath them.

" What should we do, Chief?"

I looked over and saw that none of the groups has no plans to depart.

"We give them till night fall to depart, then we move in again. If they fight us, we fight them until they either leave or die." I confirm with my men through the morning to observe the actions of the groups. Most were settling towards the underground tunnels below Anubis. If they were smart, they would not continue their dig, but I know they will.

I watch the smaller group gather their things and I watched as Layla grabbed several tool objects. I could see the fatigue affecting her from lack of sleep. It bothered me since she did not deserve it, Any of it. She was merely chosen, born into it by her parents, Allah rest their souls.

Knowing she was here, I had to make sure to watch them from the inside.

I called over my second in command and ordered him to replace one of the American Diggers so I can see how far into finding Imotep they are, or The book of Amun-Rah. As long as they don't discover the Book of the Dead, which could bring forth the creature from the underworld.

Ricks POV

Layla was dead on her feet. Without much sleep in the past two days, she could drop at any moment. She looked determined to progress the day in opening the Sacophagus with Evelyn, whom was excited to the point of running back to the dig site.

" Layla, Are you sure you don't want to sleep a little longer?"

She shook her head no. " The sooner we find any treasures, the sooner we can leave. I don't trust the men from last night."

I understood her dismay. The men warned us about leaving, which meant they didn't want us to find something, and I don't think it was gold or treasure. It's something else under the sand.

" I understand. Let's go. I don't think Evelyn can wait much longer." With that, we proceeded down to the dig site.

Jonathan and I carried the sarcophagus over to the wall in a standing position.

"Oh, I've dreamed about this since I was a little girl!" Eva praised and scurried to the coffin.

" You dreamed about dead guys?" I joked, but smirked as she grazed her fingers over the hyrogliphics.

" Ancient spells have been chiseled. This man wasn't only damned from this world, but from the next."

Interesting. " Tough break." I added.

Jonathan pulled put the puzzel box/key and turned till we heard it click unlocked.

" Let's see whose inside, shall we?"

Layla stood beside Evy and watched as we struggled to open it. We could hear it hiss as air was getting inside so I knew we were making progress of unsealing it.

One last pull and we got it open, but a dust cloud emerged around the corpse, scaring me half to death and making the girls scream.

Once the dust settled, I was able to get a good look at the ancient mummy.

" I hate it when these things do that!" Evy stated, moving herself and Layla closer.

Looking closely at the man in the coffin I was surprised to not see much decay.

" Is he supposed to look like that?"

" No." Layla whispered, observing the being as well.

" No, We've never seen a mummy look like this before. He's still…still.."

" Juicy!" Jonathan, Layla and myself answered at once.

" He must be over three thousand years old and… It looks as if he's still…Decomposing." Evelyn explained.

Layla looked at the opening on the floor and noticed something.

" Look at this…These marks…" She whispered and waited for all of us to see. " Were made by fingernails."

Evelyn gasped. " This man was buried alive, and he left a message. 'Death…is only the beginning.' "

Looking back at Layla, she was drenched in sweat and her eyes were closed, almost as if she was seeing something I couldn't.

"Layla?" Jonathan noticed her dismay as well. She ignored him and appeared to be seeing something in her mind.

" Layla!" I yelled at her and she jumped at the sound of my voice.

" What?" She asked as she opened her eyes.

" Are you alright?"

" Of course… I think i'm going to head back to camp." She said, and wiped the sweat off her brow. Some color returned to her face, but not much and I know rest is what she needs.

" Good idea. Take a nap. We won't me much longer here."

She takes one last look at the mummy before she rushes out of the room. I have a feeling she knows something more about this man then we do.

Jonathan and I moved above and found Layla resting at camp. Night rolled in quick and I was hesitant to wake her for dinner, but decided she needed rest.

The other americans came out from their camps and shared their discoveries.

" Say O'Connell. How much do you think these babies are worth back home?" Henderson asked, waving a sacred jar wrapped in gold.

Burns played fool of us finding a mummy and Daniels joked about using it for firewood.

Evelyn returned from the dig with excitement. " Look what I found!"

Benni snuggled in his spot. " You're in her seat." I warned, which he remained. " NOW!"

He nodded and rushed away, allowing her to sit.

Evy explained how she found skeletons of bugs which ate flesh.

" So someone threw these in with our guy and slowly ate him alive?" I asked, observing the skeleton.

She eyed me and taunted. " Very slowly."

" Probably got a little frisky with the Pharaohs daughter." I added, which brought a laugh out of her.

" According to my readings, Our friend suffered from the Hom-Dai. It's the worst of all ancient egyptian curses, one only observed for the evil of Blasphemers. in all of my years I've never actually heard of it ever been performed."

Raising my eye brows. " That bad huh?"

" Well, yes. They never used it because they feared it so. It's written that if a victim of a Hom-Dai shall ever arise, he would bring with him the ten plagues of egypt."

" But what father once discovered was the Chosen one." Jonathan added, taking in a drink.

" Oh, Jonathan. That legend is inconclusive." Eva said, shushing him from the topic.

" Chosen one?" I asked.

" Well, According to our father, he believed that there was a being to which if a being of evil should walk the earth, he shall return him to the underworld."

" How?"

" I'm not sure. Father swore his research was stolen out of our own house, but I think he was just to deep in his work. He even went back to find out more about it a few years back with our mother when they went missing." Evy explained, and then returned to camp to check on her friend.

" Sorry about that. She's a little sensitive when it comes to our parents." Jonathan explained.

The camps went quiet and I tried to rest myself. Layla hadn't woken since our return, and Jonathan was asleep. Evelyn went for a walk, and returned with a big black book I recognized was retrieved my the english professor.

" That's called 'Stealing' you know." I warned and rose from my spot.

She rushed to Jonathan and retrieved the key.

" According to you and my brother, it's called 'Borrowing'." she replied, observing the key as I looked at the book. It didn't look like the book of Amun-Ra.

" I thought the book of Amun-Ra was made out of gold."

" It is made out of gold. I don't think this is the book of Amun-Ra. This is something else. I think this could be the book of the dead." She said, taking the key towards the book.

" Are you sure you should be messing with that?" I warned, but she continued to unlock it.

" It's just a book. What harm ever came from reading a book?" She replied and opened the first heavy page, and soon after a large whirl of wind wrapped around our camp.

" What's it say?"

" Amun-Ra, Amun-Dei." She continued to read getting more into the language and just as she finished one of the passages, We heard a scream coming from across our fire. Layla awoke screaming and shaking.

" NO! You must not read from the book!" Professor also said, waking from his sleep and warned us.

The animals around us became unsettled and scared. We rushed to Layla who was gasping for air.

" Are you okay?" I asked, her. She nodded, but then looked past me towards the desert where a hissing noise caused us to turn.

" What did you do, Evy?!" She whispered, gripping her hand hard.

" All I did was read." She explained as a black wall of bugs flew in our direction. "RUN!" I ordered, traging the women towards the tunnels.

Layla's POV

Once I left the dig site, I found our camp quickly and rested my head on my pillow. I fell into a dream again. I felt like I saw memories. Flashbacks of my past through men I can not describe but only as…family. They were trained in foreign language, fighting, meditation, and weaponry.

'You must accept your destiny, Chosen one.' A mans voice echoed in my head.

' Chosen for what?' I asked in my dream. He just evoked me again.

' Accept your birthright, and all will be explained.'

' No! I will not be forced.' she demanded and turned to see a young man. He was handsome and brave and I could sense his powers.

' Who are you?' I asked. he smiled and brushed away my hair that hid my eyes.

' You have your mothers eyes.' he whispered and walked away once I began to cry.

' WHO ARE YOU!' I screamed.

Amun Rah- Amun Dai.

Evy's voice echo's in my dream. The bright desert sun is fading to a thunderstorm with fire and death surrounded me.

Media men forced me towards the coffin we discovered earlier that day.

'You must destroy him before he destroys us!' they begged and pushed me to the ground in front of it.

The juicy mummy of whom was dormant now screamed alive, along with my screams.

My vision cleared and I recognize Evy and Rick in front of me.

I gasped and realize I'm awake and it was night fall.

" You must not read from the book!" The professor from the American camps warned at us. We rose to our feet as a black wall hissed in front of us.

" What did you do, Evy?" I asked, gripping her hand in fear.

" All I did was read." she defended, and Rick grabbed us and turned us " RUN!" He warned and pushed us to run towards the tunnels.

Ardeths POV

Layla's scream was different from the night before. This time, it sounded as if Death had raised… and it did. Locus swarmed over us and the camps below. A plague of Egypt. It has begun. The creature is alive.


	10. The Creature

Chapter 10

 **Layla POV**

We ran as fast as our legs could take us towards the underground city. The Locus had not followed un inside, which I was grateful. They were a disgusting bug, but the chaos was almost unbearable. The americans and their diggers ran opposite us and tried to run towards their dig site.

We scurried down passageways until a loud boom stopped us. The ground in front of our feet popped and caused us to move back quickly as something was trying to emerge from beneath the sand. As the sand made a peak, it allowed the seal in the ground to break allowing hundreds of bugs to scurry towards us.

" Scarrabs!" Evy screamed and pulled Jonathan away. O'Connell pulled my arm as we hurried as fast as we could away from the flesh eating bugs. He even tried to get them to stop by throwing his torch and shot at them with his shot gun, but that just angered them more.

When the hall ended, it led us to an opening where Jonathan and O'Connell jumped to rocks where the bugs could not harm them., though several bugs tried to jump for them, but they just fell over the edge. I found Evy huddled in a corner which also allowed her no harm from the scarabs and I rushed to her. But with the momentum of my rushing, it allowed the wall behind us to open, making both us us fall backward to another part of the caves.

When the wall stopped moving, I landed hard on my back losing my breath, causing me to cough hard.

" Are you alright?" Eva asked, offering me her hand.

" No!" I groaned and took her free hand to pull myself up. We both heard a muffled noise in front of us. As we looked ahead and it appeared to be Mr. Burns.

"Oh Mr. Burns. You frightened us. We lost everyone." Evy explained but as we approached him we noticed why he was moaning in pain. His eyes were removed from his face. Evy and I gasped and moved quickly behind knowing somewhere close was the man who done this to him.

Evy screamed and moved back quickly. Once I saw what frightened her, My mind flooded with flashes and images. The vision was so intense it brought me to my knees.

I saw flashes of the mummy before me and then a vision of him with all of his skin and clothed. He was a priest. I visioned myself fighting him and defending my people.

Once I lifted my head, he looked my way and appeared in fright.

"YOU!" He yelled and threw his arm my way smacking my face and causing me to hit my head. My vision clouded and I knew I was following the darkness, but someone pulled me into their arms before I allowed the darkness to claim me.

' _You Shouldn't have come here, Layla.'_

 **Ricks POV**

"Evelyn? Layla?" I called, but neither answered. I remember Evelyn running towards the wall, and I knew Layla joined her after I jumped the rock. I jumped back to the ally, and Jonathan joined me looking at the wall. Frustrated, I slammed the butt of my gun against any part of the wall that consul show us where it could be.

" Damn it, Trap Door. There's got to be a lever or something to open it." I explained, but I heard a yell coming from the opening we came from.

Henderson rushed out and warned us to run.

" GO!" I said, pushing Jonathan in front of me. Several of the other americans followed in front but one of their diggers tripped behind me. When I turned to see, I found the scarab bugs eat the digger alive. His bones steamed at the speed of the flesh eating bugs.

We rushed through corridors. As we were running I caught a glimpse of Evy who seemed frozen against the wall.

" There you are, Are you playing hide and seek? Come on we have to get out of here." but she remained still and didn't look my way once.

Turning to see what she was looking at, I couldn't help but let out a 'Woah' and pushed myself against the wall as well.

The mummy was in front of us. How is this possible? Could Evy's reading really brought this bag of bones to life.

The mummy screamed at us, and to get out, I screamed back to distract it enough to shoot it in the chest.

Our exit was open. " MOVE!" I yelled, dragging Evy behind me.

" Where's Layla?!" I asked as we ran for the exit.

 **Ardeths POV**

When I reached the inside of the city, I heard a scream and followed quickly. I saw the woman in black scurry towards the wall to further herself away from the creature which she's brought back to life.

On her knees, I see Layla holding her head in pain. She appeared to be having a vision. Once she looked at the creature, he appeared to remember her. " YOU!" He yelled at her and threw her into the wall towards me.

I pulled her away from the creature, whom was distracted by the woman in black. observing the woman before me she appeared to be hurt. Her head had a small cut which trickled blood to my hand beneath her hair. Her eyes hazed in trying to focus on me, but they were drifting and closing slowly

" You shouldn't have come here, Layla." I whispered as she slipped into a sleep.

I carried her outside where we held the professor and the victim of the creature.

The woman in black, the flimsy one, and their american whom led the group here rushed out and we cocked back our weapons.

I removed my scarf and revealed myself.

" I told you to leave or die. You refused. Now you may have killed us all, for you have unleashed the creature that we have feared for more then three thousand years."

" Relax, I got him." The American said, almost confident. But I knew better.

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He's not of this world."

My men shuffled behind me to hand back the american. They all appeared shocked that their friend was hurt, and they blamed us.

" We saved him. Saved him before the creature could finish his work." I said.

" Chief, The woman is stirring." My second in command informed me.

Layla was waking up. She must not know I'm here.

" Leave, all of you, before he finishes you all." I turn to my men, and told them to collect our belongings to move out.

Looking at my second in command, I ordered him to hand over the woman back to her friends, to which he complied.

" We must go on the hunt, and find a way to kill him." I explained, but the american was trying to tell me otherwise.

" I already told you I got him."

I turned to him and gave warning. " Know this, this creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep…and he will never stop."

I glanced at my men who brought forth Layla and looked at the woman in black. " Take care of her." I whispered and moved quickly from the group and rode off into the night.

Sorry it took a long time to upload, but i've been super busy. Thank you to everyone for liking, alerting, and favoriting my story. Please feel free to review your thoughts. Till next time... Lisa B Green


	11. The Explanation

Chapter 11

 **Layla's POV**

I rubbed my head as my headache continued to throb. Ever since we left Hamunaptra, I had the urge to go back. I felt like I had unfinished business.

I waited for Evy outside her room. Jonathan was downstairs at the bar and Rick was fighting with Evy. They were so loud, the entire loft could hear them, even with a thunderstorm approaching.

"Forget it, We're Out the door, down the hall, and we're gone." Rick announced and I stood waiting for someone to open.

" We woke him and we are going to stop him." Eva countered.

Rick made a good point that she should have left the book alone, and she even took the blame for the mummy's rise.

" you heard the man, No mortal can kill this guy."

" Well then we'll just have to find some…immortal one!"

What guy is Rick mentioning? I don't remember this conversation. Maybe while I was unconscious the professor explained what was in the book.

" Look, you can either tag along with me or stay here…and try to save the world. Whats it gonna be?"

" I'm staying."

The door opened as a battle of "Fine's" went on between the two.

Just as he slammed the door, he gave me an apologetic look.

" Sorry you had to hear that." He said and took a seat next to me.

" It's ok…I understand. You like her. You don't want to see her get hurt. You know we have to go back. She will go with or without us." I told him with a chuckle.

" It's too dangerous. I won't let her." he

I tapped my knee and looked at him. " I hate to break it to you…but I have to go back to Hamunaptra as well."

" Don't make me force you too. I'll make Jonathan lock you in your bedroom." Rick warned.

" Believe me, my father will probably do all in his good will to make sure I'm never out of his site again…but I have to go back. I feel it, that I have to go. Like… I have unfinished business."

Rick looked at me oddly. " Why do you feel that way?"

I was hesitant to tell him about my visions, and that he may think I'm crazy.

" I just…do."

" I think…you should go see your father."

I shook my head. " He will be disappointed in me."

" Yes, he will. But he will understand when you tell him the truth. Fathers want whats best for their children…and Hamumaptra is not a vacation spot. You saw it, it was dangerous before the monster, and now it's just asking for death. That's why I don't want to bring you girls back there."

In that moment, Rick's words sunk deep in my thoughts. He's right, it's suicide to go back.

" I understand."

He takes his arm and brings me in for a hug.

" By the way, I never thanked you…"

I was confused. " For what?"

He kissed my forehead and got up, leaving me alone in the chair with my unanswered question.

After a few minutes, I decided to face my fears and see Papa. I prepared myself for whatever harsh words he would tell me.

The Museum said "closed" on the door. Thats strange… Papa never closes the Museum.

I pushed the door open and entered. He stood at the exhibit of tut with a man in black whose back was facing me.

They were in heavy conversation speaking Egyptian when papa stopped and noticed me.

Our eyes locked with one another…and I grew face was stern as he approached me.

I felt like I was eight years old again, since last time I ran away. Both times led my life in danger.

" I'm…so sorry, Father. I disobeyed you."

He took a deep breath and whispered " You think I can forgive you for ignoring my warning? I told you to not go, Layla. Didn't I say not to go? And did you listen? ANSWER ME!" He yelled, making me jump in my spot.

I couldn't help but let a tear fall from my eye. " No, Papa. I didn't listen. I should have. You were right. It was dangerous, and stupid."

He took one more step closer to me, and shockingly, engulfing me in a tight hug.

" I was so frightened. I thought you would come back dead. Look at you. Your hurt, and I wasn't there." He motioned to my head and where the wound scabbed over.

I shook my head and cupped his cheek. " I'm alright, Papa."

" Thanks to Ardeth, you are." he added.

" Ardeth? what does he have to do with my being safe?"

" Because I got you out of the tunnels." the man in black turned and faced me.

I realized that this man before me, whom Papa was talking to earlier…was Ardeth. My Ardeth.

" You… Your the one that saved me?" I gasped and observed his face more thoroughly.

He was now older. His physicality was large, muscular. He hid half his hair in a chiffon, and his tattoos identified him as chief Medjai.

" Yes." He replied, them moved towards us. He then pulled a weapon out of his wraps. A Dagger.

My dagger…well… His dagger. He gently handed it to me with the blade facing him and the handle to me.

" You found it." I whispered, and looked at it in amazement.

" It was on the barge. One of my men retrieved it. Once I knew it was yours, I knew I had to keep watch. I didn't know you would have helped bring forth the creature."

At that moment, I felt the spark Ardeth and I had shared even before we met as children. The boy whom saved my life. This was the man in my dreams whom I'd wept for his death. He was finally back, and I've missed him. I embraced him and he held me tight. I didn't want to let him go, but I had much to explain.

"I tried to stop Evy, but it was too late. And I saw it. The… Mummy…I saw it's past life. He's going to destroy everything. I stopped him once, in a past life. I know I have to go back and do it again... To save the world, only I don't know how." I said, nervous and my breath came in short pants. I felt my chest tighten and papa knew I had to calm down.

Papa rushed me to sit down and take a deep breath. " What do you mean you saw his past life? Like you had a vision?"

I nodded and recalled the moment I stepped over the ruins of Hamunaptra. The headaches, the visions, the dreams and the weak feeling whenever we found something closer to the creature.

" You were being warned to not bring forth the creature…but it's too late now. We need to find a way to send the creature back to the dead."

Ardeth told me and I heard several footsteps come our way.

"YOU!" I saw Evy, Jonathan, Rick and the American men whom joined us on our dig. They were quick to point their guns at Ardeth and I stood quick in front of him.

" Wait, don't shoot." I begged, holding my hands out to them.

" Ms. Carnaghan. Gentlemen." Papa said and motioned for them to lower their weapons.

Evy looked at me then at Ardeth with Daggers. " What is he doing, Here?"

" Do you really want to know…or would you prefer to just shoot us?" Father joked, but I knew this was a serious matter.

" After what I just saw… I'm willing to go on a little faith here." Rich said, putting his gun away. The others quickly followed and settled into our exhibit.

I moved to the corner and observed all the information given my my father. He explained how he and Ardeth were part of a secret ancient society, I knew as Medjai. Apparently Papa was one before I was born. He informed us about the cursed prince Imotep and how he and Ardeth were protectors of mankind against the dark prince, but that their task has failed due to Evy's reading the book of the dead.

"While in Hamunaptra, He called me… Anuk- Su- Namun. Then just in Mr. Burns quarters he tried to…kiss me." Eva explained and I knew that was trouble.

" Because of his love for Anuksunamun he was cursed. To think after three thousand years…" Papa said.

" He's still in love with her." Ardeth added.

I felt sick. Like all of my energy was drained at once and I held myself steady against Rick's chair.

Everyone's voices became faint, and everything in the room was brushed away as if it were all sand. My vision showed I was back in Hamunaptra where a woman approached me.

" Who are you?" I called.

The warrior smiled and held out her hand. " You must accept your destiny, Layla."

" How do you know my name?"

"Because… I am a previous chosen one …. from the past lives… and I know how to defeat the creature."

I gasped and pulled my hand back. Looking at her features, I see we are similar. " Who are you?"

She smiled and placed her hand on my cheek as gentle as a feather brushing my skin.

" I am your mother."

 **Ardeths POV**

Speaking of the creature, we could possibly delay his actions of world domination. He wanted to perform the ritual of resurrection. A spell from the book of the dead. If we can keep Evelyn safe, out of Imotep's path back to Hamunaptra, we can come up with a plan to defeat him.

Looking above the skylight of the Museum I could see the sun begin to engulf in darkness.

" We will need all the help he can get. His powers are growing."

We all looked above and noticed the eclipse that settled over the room.

" And he stretched forth his hands towards the heavens, And there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt."

Evelyn's brother, Jonathan I believed his name to be, excerpted the line from the ancient scrolls and it sent chills through my mind and body.

" Hey, Layla… LAYLA!" The american called out and was quick to catch the weak woman. She was warm with fever and her skin was damp in sweat.

" Layla, Darling. Wake up" Terrence begged, but she remained still.

" Move her to the couch." I asked and helped the american carry her and laid her down to make her comfortable.

She breathed heavy and shook cold. Terrence sat by her and held her hand, brushed away her hair.

" Please give her room to breath. She is exhausted from the situation and she needs rest. Go back to your quarters, and return when you have answers." Terrence ordered.

The group was hesitant to leave, especially the american, but he did.

" What's happening to her, Terrence?"

He placed his hand on his mouth, thinking of what to say.

" The chosen one is summoning the powers. She's fighting accepting the powers she was born with. She needs to accept her destiny or… She will parish."

" How do you know all of this… I thought her parents told no one of the past chosen or how to defeat the creature."

He exhaled deep.

" They only informed me of what their child should expect. They knew they were going to die, and that their child will be the one to rise and defeat the creature. They had visions before she was born. They wanted me to keep her safe. They explained only what needed to be known. If they knew she was to be born a girl, the elders would have killed her before she was born and forced her mother to bear a son. They begged me to keep quiet. They told me when she became of age or if the creature should arise that she would received visions from past Chosen one's and of her process to accept her destiny."

I was in shock. He knew the whole time what the chosen one was given. How to defeat the creature. No wonder he kept her away from the Medjai, and why they wanted her.

" That's why you never told her." I whispered.

" She was so young. A process like this could have killed her at a young age. Plus with her asthma, she wasn't strong enough. I was only trying to protect her." He added.

All we could do now was wait. We waited, but Layla was just getting worse. After only a few hours, Her fever grew and blood had dripped from her nose.

" Terrence, We are losing her." I yelled and held her.

He rushed back with a damp cloth and placed it on her head.

" Darling, You must accept your destiny. You have to come back to us." He begged. He knelt beside her bed and prayed.

I pulled her against me.

" Layla, You must wake up. I just got back to you, and I can't lose you now. Please. Not for the world, but…for me." I pleaded, watching her suffer brought ache to my heart.

 **Layla's POV**

I walked through the city and saw my dead friends. Evy stood aside the dark prince, but it was not her. It was Anuksunamun. The pure, Sweet Evy was dead on the ground next to Jonathan and the mummified americans the creature drained from.

" I've dreamt of this before."

" No, It was a vision, of what to come if you do not accept." my mother warned as we walked through the ruins.

Fire was ablaze throughout the city, and I could see all of the Medjai fighting. I see Ardeth and my father. They are in battle and both heavily wounded.

" NO!" I screamed as my father was surrounded by men possessed by Imoteps power. " PAPA!"

" You must accept your destiny, Daughter. Only you can bring his end." she repeated.

Then I saw Ardeth. He was shooting other Mummies and begged Rick to protect me, then rushed into a tunnel. His screams were un-bearable.

" I can't defeat him…I'm weak." I cried, as my head ached in pain and my nose began to bleed.

" Daughter… you are dying." She rushed to my side and held me.

I cried in her arms and explained. " I can't save the world.I failed you."

She shushed me and brushed my hair off my dampened head.

" If you accept your destiny, we can help you."

" Who?"

" The other past chosen one's."

Looking behind her were several men whom looked like our ancesters. There were men and women of all different ages. They passed on the destiny. Each were chosen to protect the earth and died before the creature raised. It was up to me, and they nodded at me in acceptance. Almost in encouragement.

" Can I defeat him?" I asked, my voice heavy and weak.

Mother looked at me. " Only if you accept your destiny, my child."

Ardeths voice came so clear in my head. " I can't lose you now. Please, Not for the world…but for me."

" I accept my Destiny."

 **Ardeths POV**

I held her and rocked her. Underneath my fingers, I could feel her heartbeat quicken, and I didn't know if this was good or bad.

Suddenly, She took in a deep breath and gasped awake. Her nose still bled as well as her ears now. Terrence broke his prayer and rushed to his daughter.

" It's alright. It's alright. You're here, your safe, Mi Albi." Terrence caught her face in his hands and forced her to focus on him.

She took in deep breaths and from my surprise, they were not raspy nor showed signs of struggle. She fell back against me, still weak from her experience.

" Layla, are you with me?" Terrence asked. She nodded and held my hand, but remained focused on her father.

" Papa… I accepted my destiny." She whispered with a raspy voice.

"I know what to do. But I need Evy."

 _So there is a long chapter for my lovely new followers. I know i've been off radar for a while, but it's hard to be a FanFic writer in the 30's decade. Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter and the changes I made with the story. Please review your thoughts and let me know what you think should happen next. If I like your suggestions i'll give a shout out! Thanks for sticking with me guys. Plus: This is unedited so please forgive the spelling/Grammer. Thanks guys- Lisa B Green :-)_


End file.
